Bravery in Honesty
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: How about an AU for Duets. Like, Sam has a boyfriend obviously Blaine and when Kurt doesn't want to sing cuz of what people might think, Sam decides to sing with Blaine. From Kurt's POV


Though Finn would probably say he was being a little strange, Kurt stepped into the shower room fully clothed and approached Sam, who had just turned on the taps and looked surprised by his presence. Smiling brightly, he said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to go all Shawshank on you."

Clearly a little uncomfortable, Sam said, "This is kinda weird. Guys don't usually talk to each other in here…."

"Well, this can't wait," Kurt said, feeling a need to rush and get the words out. "I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate."

Now Sam looked at him more directly, expression puzzled. "Did I do something to offend you?"

Kurt though it was nice and a little refreshing that the boy, a virtual stranger, was concerned that he might have done something to make Kurt uncomfortable unlike what most people seemed to think. The fact that his first reaction wasn't relief also said something about Sam. "No, no. It's not you, it's me. You've been honorable, actually and I wish you the best, but I realize that I need to sing with someone who matches my passion and talent level."

"Who's that?" the blonde said, sounding honestly curious.

Deflecting, Kurt quipped, "You know, they make special shampoo for color treated hair."

As Kurt turned to leave, Sam replied, "I don't dye my hair."

"Uh huh."

* * *

A few days later, Kurt sat with Mercedes, watching as Sam talked quietly with Mr. Shuester. The teacher was nodding seriously and patted Sam on the shoulder with a smile before taking a seat.

For his part, Sam stepped to the front of the room, guitar slung over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before saying, "Okay, so I was going to sing with Kurt, but he already did his awesome number, so you know that's not happening."

Kurt was puzzled, wondering where the other boy was going with this.

"What you don't know is why. Kurt told me I was free to perform with someone the world would deem more appropriate and I know he did it to be kind. The world…isn't fond of different. I'm not the brightest guy, but even I know that."

"To be honest, when I transferred to McKinley, I really meant to keep my head down and be part of the herd. Play sports, try to be popular…it just seemed easier. Heck, I came pretty close to asking Quinn to sing with me because she's such a nice girl. Pretty and smart…almost every teenage boys dream."

"But I couldn't ask. No one would have thought twice about us singing together, because, like Kurt said, the world would see it as appropriate. Well, sometimes the world sucks."

"I'm going to sing today, not to try to win, but because I want to. I got permission from Mr. Shue to sing with someone who isn't in New Directions, doesn't even go to this school."

Sam's shoulders were tense, obviously nervous and he looked a little bit scared as he turned to the door. "Hey, come on in dude."

_Dude?_

A short boy with gelled, dark hair and what was clearly a school uniform stepped into the room, glancing at the crowd before turning to Sam and waving an accusatory finger. "You wouldn't join the Warblers last year, but now you feel the urge to sing," he teased, crossing his arms as though exasperated. "I feel insulted."

The boy's presence caused Sam to relax fractionally. "I'll make it up to you," he said, then turned back to address the club. "Everyone, this is Blaine. We went to Dalton together last year. He's a member of their glee club, lead soloist…and my boyfriend. Now, he's probably going to make me pay for refusing to perform there last year, but, because he's awesome, he's going to sing with me today."

"Kiss ass," Blaine said with a grin, punching Sam's arm lightly as Kurt and the rest of the club watched with varying degrees of interest.

"Aw, you're both super cute," Brittany said, smiling brightly at them. "Can I watch? Puck likes to watch sometimes when Santana and I…."

"Britt!" Santana more or less howled as she tried to put a hand over the other girl's mouth. "TMI!"

The two boys, red faced since Brittany's un-self conscious comment, nodded and Sam began to pick out a song on his guitar. He was the first to sing as well, belting out a vaguely country sounding song.

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

Blaine then joined in, voiced blending beautifully. It was clear they were singing to each other and enjoying doing so.

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

When Blaine took over for his solo part, it was clear why he was a star at his school. His voice was strong and clear, beautifully full of the emotion that was echoed in his eyes as he stared at Sam.

And Sam was looking back at him the same way.

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

When their song finished, Kurt watched as the two boys embraced. They seem so happy and comfortable together that it made his heart ache with envy.

"All right, I'll see you at your house," Blaine said to Sam before turning to face the rest of the club. "It was nice to meet you all, but I'm going to go so you can have your practice without someone from another club hanging around. Spying is against the Warbler bylaws."

"Mom's expecting you," Sam told him with a chuckle. "I'll be home in a couple hours."

When he left, Sam took his seat and Kurt leaned forward to whisper, "So I was right, you are gay!"

Sam didn't seem perturbed by the statement, though he did shake his head. "Bi. I like girls too…but I love Blaine."

Frankly, Kurt thought young guys tended to claim to be bisexual because they weren't ready to be openly gay, but there Sam was, publicly declaring his love for boy. It was interesting….

And, for the first time, Kurt had someone who could potentially relate to what he was going through as a gay teenager in Ohio. Two someones, as Blaine was probably going to be around if Sam was.

All in all, the duets competition had been very interesting.

Comments?


End file.
